Psychopathy
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: "Kurome" Rewrite: "Ignorance is not bliss. It just blinds one to the truth and makes them all the more susceptible to fall prey to Darkness."


_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Kingdom Hearts<em> © Square Enix  
><em>Awake and Alive<em> © Skillet

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm at war with the world<br>__And they try to pull me into the dark"_

* * *

><p>Her feet kicked back and forth as the overpowering smell of antibacterial solution that came with any place remotely medical, lower extremities having long ago fallen asleep from her unmoving position in the large plastic-cushioned chair. Blue eyes steadily stayed locked with the vibrant green ones of the long silver-haired male seated across from her—neither of them seemed willing to end the staring contest anytime soon.<p>

Ignoring the white noise of a doctor or nurse being called over the PA system in the small efficient hospital, Kagome broke eye contact with the man as she focused on the approaching footfalls of her mother and the doctor. Standing, her knees minutely trembled as feeling spread back throughout her legs and hips, she watched as her mother finished speaking with the doctor before the older woman gave a small bow to them and turned to her older child, "I hope you weren't waiting too long alone, Kagome."

"I'm fine." Her eyes flickered over in the direction of the doctor's fleeting back, "What did they have to say?"

The man still seated readjusted himself in the seat, his one black wing flexing upwards in a stretch.

She didn't notice as her mother flinched in the slightest, offering a strained smile to the time traveler, "Nothing that would interest you, dear."

A small dry chuckle sounded from the man behind her mother's standing figure, _"A lie is a lie by any other name."_

The blue-eyed teenager puffed her cheeks in a pout, reading between the lines, but dropping the subject to make her mother happy. Kagome followed after her mother as she made her way to the stairwell, the silver-haired man finally leaving the uncomfortable seating to trail after the two of them, going ignored by the nurses and other doctors they passed on route, _"Don't tell me you're going to delude yourself just for her ease and comfort. Ignorance isn't bliss, girl.."_

Any honey-coated words that oozed out of the man's mouth were ignored by Kagome as she perked up, "Can we get take-out tonight? Save on cooking and doing dishes?"

The hazel-eyed woman hummed, looking contemplative as the trio began the descent down the few flights of stairs that would lead them out of the build, "We'll see, Kagome."

"_That's a 'no,' dear."_ The man echoed mockingly. The only response he received was a sharp glare from the teen Shinto priestess over her shoulder, as well as a tongue pointed at him at the last minute. The smirk developed a dark undertone when she turned back around to stare in the general direction of her mother's back. The silence hanging in the air was thick to the teenager, weighing down on her shoulders—something she attributed to the male behind her—and it wasn't long before they reached the ground floor, walking through the doors to their way to the train.

Her mother never did stop so they could get take-out, nor did she tell her just what it was that the doctor and her had discussed. Lying in bed that night, staring up at her ceiling, blue eyes stung with burning welling tears at being left in the dark by the woman she cared about. What was wrong with her that her own mother won't tell her about? And here she through the bond between them – the child and the woman who bore her – was strong..

The one-winged male stood from the computer chair to make his way over to the open window, _"What has she done to warrant you unyielding trust if she keeps you in the dark, girl?"_

Then he was gone. Kagome rolled over onto her side so that her back was to the pane of glass, tears finally falling with gravity as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the base of the God Tree on her family's property, the blue-eyed girl poked at her fluffy calico cat, paying the purrs dispersing into her body through the contact the animal maintained by taking over her lap, green irises staring up at her imploringly. Kagome bit her bottom lip, giving the cat a few pets to its head, "I don't know what I'm not allowed to know, Buyo.. why won't they tell me why I've been in a coma for so long? I don't think I'd be able to exercise as much as I do if that were true"<p>

"_I could tell you."_

The teenager closed her eyes, looking indignant, but inside she couldn't help, but desperately need the answers to her questions after a month since coming out of a coma, "No thank you."

"_So polite, yet so angry. A perfect person to wield the darkness. No one in the light would suspect you of such if you would just give in."_

Despite the words registering in her mind, her actions spoke of the opposite; Kagome picked her cat up to rub noses with Buyo, the cat giving a loud purr as her eyes lit up with the attention she was receiving from her owner, "Who's a wonderful and fat cat~?"

The calico gave a chattering meow, tail starting to wag back and forth.

"_Wouldn't you like to leave this existence to one filled with adventure and new experiences?"_

"No."

"_And yet, you did nothing, but that before.."_

The Shinto priestess froze and sat Buyo back down on her lap, slowly looking up at the silver-haired man that refused to leave her alone, "What did you say?"

The smirk on his face was anything, but kind, _"That's what you're family has been hiding from you, and the secrets have been ever so slightly darkening their hearts in the process. You were never in a coma."_

Time seemed to slow as Kagome's eyes widened, her heartbeat become prevalent as it drowned out all other sounds, hurting her eardrums with the intensity of each beat. It took her a few moments to find her voice again, "What did you say..?"

"_You're being lied to, girl."_

"Then how do I know you aren't lying to me as well?"

"_You don't."_ Vibrant eyes turned towards the sky, _"Get your family to come clean in one day and I shall leave. Fail to do so.. well, I'll leave that for you to imagine."_

Buyo pawed at her owner's hand as the girl sat stock-still at the base of her family's tree, "No.."

* * *

><p>He groaned as he pulled the pillow out from underneath his head to shove over his face, muffling the sounds of the world around him – particularly the incessantly ringing phone on his desk on the other side of the room from his bed. To be frank, he was in no mood to talk to anyone today; well, for the past week and counting, to be honest. Any light that might have entered his eyes were dulled and blocked by the pillow when Riku opened his eyes to the fabric of his pillow cover.<p>

The silence at the end of the ringing was thunderous as he waited with baited breath for the ringing to pick back up and to torture him once more. He didn't really mean to avoid Sora or Kairi, but drudged up past insecurities were getting the best of him as life was slowly back to the way it was before all of this happened – well, if one could ignore the letter left behind for them by the King.

_**Ring.**_

The teenager growled and threw his sleeping object at his phone, hitting it to which it fell to the floor with a clatter, but still having to deal with the ringing as it was a cordless receiver. As the fourth or sixth ring sounded, the aqua-eyed boy got up and stalked over to the fallen piece of technology, picking it up and simultaneously pressing the talk button, "Look Sora—"

"This isn't Sora, _dearest cousin._"

The silver-haired teen froze, any and all agitation that had welled up in his body draining as fast as his face had paled. He struggled to find his voice to respond to the other.

"Aren't you going to say something, Riku?"

"Ah–" His voice was croaked, but he quickly cleared his throat, "I-um, sorry about that, Kadaj. It's just that Sora and Kairi have been bothering me lately."

"I see~" The male on the other end of the line cooed, "Why don't you spend some time here then? Get away from it all.."

"I.. I don't know.."

"Nonsense! We'll be awaiting your arrival tomorrow night~"

"What–!"

The dial tone interrupted him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now it's my time<br>__I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"_

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, doing a rewrite of <em><span>Kurome<span>_. Changed some things up a bit, but hopefully none of you people mind.**


End file.
